onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Jones
}} '''Liam Jones' is a minor character on Once Upon a Time. He was a high-ranking navy captain and brother to Killian Jones, both of whom were extremely loyal to their king up until they were send to the dangerous island realm known as Neverland, ruled by the malevolent Peter Pan. Pan tricked Liam into killing himself using Dreamshade, which the King wanted Liam and Killian to bring back. Liam's death caused Killian to defy his orders and become a pirate, sailing the high seas and turning his and his brother's naval vessel into the Jolly Roger. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Liam and his brother Killian are brought aboard a ship by his father, but during the night he fears the storm brewing outside. With Liam asleep, he has no other choice but to call for his father. Brennan assures his son that everything will be alright, and he goes on about how everyone is braver than they think, so Killian needs to work on molding himself into the man he wishes to be. When asked what that is, Killian reveals that he wants to be just like his father; Brennan is pleased, and re-tucks his son into bed. Killian wakes up again later on though, but this time his father is no where to be found. A captain enters, revealing that Brennan fled an hour prior, something Killian does not understand, and so the captain further explains that the boy's father is a fugitive of the law and that when he heard there would be soldiers at the next port he traded both his sons into the captain's service in order to obtain a rowboat to get away in. This devastates Killian. Liam remains sleeping. }} Years later and Liam remains a slave alongside his brother, working as a sailor aboard the ship of Captain Silver, who agrees to let he and Killian go should they give him the money from their royal navy commissions. However, Killian gambles all his money away, meaning Liam has to give up on his dream of joining the King's navy in order to stay and take care of his brother. When the ship is heading towards a hurricane and Silver shows no sign on veering away, after a jewel called the Eye of the Storm so that he can claim the reward, his crew ends up staging a mutiny against him, making Liam their new captain. While Killian tries taking control of the ship, Liam tries plotting a course and has some difficulty, then having an encounter with a God named Hades who offers him the Eye of the Storm in exchange for him crashing the ship in purpose - though both he and Killian would be able to live. Liam accepts this deal and never tells Killian, telling him to continue on into the hurricane and even giving him his lucky ring, showing him how sure he is of his own survival. While the rest of the crew die, Liam and Killian remain safe as promised, and when they wash ashore they give the Eye of a Storm to a naval captain who grants them both jobs aboard his ship - the Jewel of the Realm. Killian thanks his brother for being a hero and promises not to squander the second chance he's been given in life. }} Liam and his brother, Killian, are all ready to set off on their next voyage to a whole new land. Before the journey, Liam gives his brother a sextant, to help him map their route, along with a book of constellations he doesn't recognize. When enemy ships are on their tail, Liam orders his men to "deploy the Pegasus", and a sail woven of Pegasus feathers drops from the mast, which then allows their ship to fly. Thanks to the constellations given to Killian by his brother, along with the sextant, he is able to direct to ship to the second star on the right and straight on 'til morning, meaning that they end up in Neverland. Here, the two brothers meet Peter Pan, and ask him if he's seen a plant that they're searching for by order of the king. Pan recognizes the plant as Dreamshade, which is supposedly the most deadly plant on the island, but Liam doesn't believe this, choosing to think his king is a kind man who sent them on a mission for a plant that aids people, not kills them. Pan leads them to the Dreamshade nonetheless, but Killian begins to doubt its nature. To prove him wrong, Liam scratches himself with a Dreamshade thorn, and almost immediately collapses, his veins turning black. Pan tells Killian that the waters from the island's spring will revive his brother, but that its magic comes with a price. Killian gives his brother the water, which heals the poison, however, once the two of them arrive back in the Enchanted Forest, Liam collapses, the effects of Dreamshade having returned. This is because the water he drank draws its power from the island, meaning that if one is to leave Neverland after drinking the water, its effects become moot. When traveling through the Leviathan Shoals, Killian is met by Liam, who claims to have never died to begin with, but after having signs pointed out by his crew members that it isn't really his brother, but the Leviathan itself, Killian abandons him in order to escape the Shoals, despite never receiving true confirmation about Liam's identity. 'Post-Death' 'Season 5' }} Emma heals Hook's wounds but the two of them soon get into an argument about whether or not he deserves her forgiveness, with Emma believing that he does. It's cut short by the arrival of his brother Liam, who ends up mentioning that people who have gone up against Hades in the past have always spoken of a book. Emma thinks that maybe the key to defeating him is the Underworld version of Henry's storybook, and they decide to search for it at Mary Margaret's apartment; however, during the search, Emma is approached by Liam in private and told that he doesn't think she's good enough for Killian because she stopped him from dying a hero and now is preventing him from dying a noble death. Henry reveals that the book is in the Sorcerer's mansion... but Liam gets to it before anyone else and tears out the pages containing Hades' story. This is due to a long-standing deal he has with Hades, which unravels when Emma catches him ditching the pages. Hook refuses to believe that his brother is a villain until after Emma storms off, at which point the brothers Jones are kidnapped by their old crew. Killian comes to terms with what his brother did years ago and is able to forgive him, while Liam and the rest of the crew end up moving on together. This acceptance allows Hook to realize that maybe he is worth saving after all, and he and Emma share a kiss as he reveals that he definitely plans on coming home to Storybrooke with her once this is all over. Hades' story is still gone though, but Henry soon reveals that he has the Author's magic quill, and he wants to use it to help uncover the God's history. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 305 20.png Promo 305 21.png Promo 305 22.png Promo 305 27.png Promo 305 28.png Promo 305 29.png Promo 305 34.png Promo 515 22.png Promo 515 23.png Promo 515 24.png Promo 515 25.png Promo 515 36.png Promo 515 37.png Promo 515 38.png Promo 515 40.png Promo 515 45.png Promo 515 46.png Promo 515 47.png Promo 515 48.png Promo 515 51.png Promo 515 52.png Promo 515 53.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Deceased Characters